onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Sawyer Residence
| status = Currently occupied | owner = Unknown Formerly: Larry Sawyer | residents = Molly and her parents Formerly: Larry Sawyer Anna Sawyer Peyton Sawyer Brooke Davis | location = Tree Hill, North Carolina | mentioned = | only = | first = "The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most" (episode 1.02) | last = "Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want" (episode | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} The Sawyer Residence was the childhood home of Peyton Sawyer and the former home of Larry and Anna Sawyer. After Anna's death prior to the series premiere, Peyton's father held a number of jobs that required him to travel, leaving Peyton alone in the house for long periods of time. By the fifth season, after the series' five-year time-jump, the Sawyer residence had been sold to an unnamed family who had a daughter, Molly, who fantasized about the characters in Lucas Scott's novel. History The house was formerly owned by the Sawyer Family. Peyton Sawyer grew up in the house along with her parents, but when her mother died, her father started to travel more. This resulted in Peyton being left alone at home for long periods of time. Peyton's bedroom was always a big part of her and she even named her record company after it, Red Bedroom Records. Rooms Living room The living room in the house was just of the bottom hall way, the first room from the front door. It includes a sofa, televison and multiple images/photographs. The room wasn't often used by Peyton or her vistors as she mainly used her bedroom. But while her father was in town it was used more readily - as more of a family room. For example when Peyton was 16, and Larry had just returned from a long-term shipping job and he gave her both a birthday present (paints) and a webcam so they could comminute better while he was away. Kitchen The kitchen wasn't a very well used part of the Sawyer house; after Anna Sawyer's death Larry and Peyton couldn't cook so they were forced to eat ready-meals. But despite not much cooking taking place in the kitchen, Peyton and vistors would often spend time there (for example once Peyton and Lucas just sat in the kitchen her drawing him reading). The kitchen has an outer door leading to the garden and comes out from the hall. Peyton's bedroom Peyton Sawyer SH s.jpg SH r.jpg SH p.jpg SH rr.jpg SH b.jpg SH u.jpg Peyton's bedroom was a central part of her life and where she felt safe. Although she was once attacked in it by her stalker Ian Banks who was defeated by Lucas Scott and Peyton's brother Derek Sommers. After the attack, she painted her entire room white and placed locks on the door. Her room during most of the time she lived there was red which inspired her to name her record company red bedroom records. During her time in the room she often painted multiple different things on the wall like; a collage of people, personal drawings, etc. But after inheriting her biological mothers record collection her father built her shelves on her walls to hold them. Also apart of her room was a closet filled with records and her computer where she shot Punk and Disorderly (her webshow) and her on-suite bathroom. Molly After Peyton moved out, Molly moved into her room and painted it a neutral brown instead of Peyton's red. Although she kept the writing on the doors which read "Lucas and Peyton" and made her believe in love. But after meeting Peyton, who told her she needed to find her own story instead of obsessing on Peyton's failed relationship she painted over it with paint given to her by Peyton. Other rooms During the Sawyers time at the house, Larry two had a room although it wasn't ever shown and while he was away multiple people stayed in it. Jake Jagielski stayed in it during his time in Tree Hill with his daughter Jenny and while he was there his romance with Peyton blossomed. Ellie Harp also lived there while working with Peyton on her benefit album, and Derek Sommers lived with Peyton shortly after her attack. Basement collage_lb_image_page10_25_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_26_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_27_1.jpg SH pu.jpg During her childhood both Peyton and Brooke used to play games on each other with Peyton hiding in the basement, something that Brooke hated. But once Ian Banks attacked Peyton for the second time during her prom, his main attack happened in her basement. It was there he had tied her up forced her to dance to a mix tape of her podcast recordings. Once Brooke went to rescue Peyton she too was tied up and both Peyton and Brooke had to fight Ian to get out the dusky old basement - which carried into the rest of the house. Hallway The hall lead to multiple rooms but it was mainly seen leading to Peyton's bedroom and after the attack on her Peyton put locks her bedroom door, trying to provent another attack. And it was in the hall that the second attack on Peyton and Brooke Davis' lives, and the two had to fight Ian through the hall and eventally down the stairs - the first attack on Peyton was also fought in the hall. Trivia *Peyton's record company, Red Bedroom Records, was named after her childhood bedroom. Category:Locations Category:Residential